Tricking Arsehole
by XxMichyBabyxX
Summary: After a trip to Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Marui thinking she was a cute fangirl, and Nioh tricking her, what will happen to Michiko Nakamura? On second thought, Why is Atobe-kun involved in this? And who are D.D. and T.A.? NiohXOc
1. DD?

Nioh Masaharu, Tricking Arsehole.

_**A/N: Finally, this one is done. It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but I think it's good...slightly. I don't really like how it ends, but I ran completely out of ideas when I wrote, so I couldn't do anything about it. **_

_**Sorry Ukyou-chan if it wasn't like you thought. The Jiroh one has been started, and it should be done soon if I can make myself do it. Then I'll have written all three of the challenges instead of one. XD.**_

* * *

Michiko Nakamura was walking around the Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku's grounds. She was utterly lost. Her cousin had asked her to find his 'idol' and give these..erm...gifts of appreciation to him. In otherwords, ...a notebook full of reasons of why he's her cousin's idol. It was very odd to her, and she wondered slightly if her cousin was gay toward the guy. It really wouldn't suprise her though.

She was beginning to get frustrated. She couldn't find the tennis courts- which is where she was supposed to find the guy. How could she NOT be able to find the tennis courts? Honestly, she felt like an idiot..or..rather, she felt like her cousin, well, either him or Gakuto...

She shuddered at the thought. Her being like either of the two hyper Hyoutei Regulars was just about the scariest thought she had ever had run through her mind. She groaned, searching left and right for the courts, somehow managing to find something that said 'Cafeteria Storage' instead of tennis courts.

"Need some help?" A voice snickered from behind her. Michiko swirled around ready to punch the guy, but froze in place. It was a boy with light blue-silver-ish hair and matching eyes. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, and Michiko could not help but notice how handsome he was. However, she didn't gape more then a second before her glare returned, noting the mischevious and pompous look in those hypnotizing eyes of his.

She glared at him, "I am perfectly fine, thankyou!" She knew it was a lie, and that she was in need of help, but she refused to let someone with that look in his eyes help her. The boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Positive?" He smirked. She glared. This continued for another minute, before she growled and stomped her foot irritatedly. She glared up at the boy who was a few inches taller then her.

"Fine! Where are the tennis courts, and who are you?" She growled.

"Turn left around the next two corners, and straight behind." He smirked, "And, the name's Masaharu Nioh. And yours?" He leaned against the wall in a cocky-like fashion, and Michiko was reminded of Atobe for a second. She let out a small 'hmph' and turned to where he mentioned.

"Michiko Nakamura. And..thankyou." She bit out the last part like she did Atobe's name. Like it was evil.

"Your welcome. But I hope you don't mind me comming along, it's where I'm heading aswell." His voice called from beside her, making her jump slightly and he chuckled. She glared at him.

"Whatever." She hissed. Then they started walking.

"Why are you going to the courts anyway?" Nioh asked.

Michiko sighed, "In short, my cousin's an obsessive maniac, and I'm being forced here to do his bidding or I have a date with the devil. And I mean a literal date, and the closest thing to the devil." He raised an eyebrow.

"And his bidding is? Who is this 'devil' that you have a date with? I want to meet him." He smirked. Michiko snorted. She reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook with Bunta Marui's name printed on it in her cousin's fancy sharpie writing. He raised an eyebrow.

"I am to deliver this to his 'idol'. Jeeze, sometimes I swear he's gay." She rolled her eyes as he took the notebook and flipped through it. "And the devil? Keigo Atobe." She shuddered when she spoke his name, and Nioh snorted.

"Heh, so you're not one of his million fangirls?" He asked, holding the notebook back out to her. She grabbed it and snorted un-femininely, making him raised an eyebrow.

"Fangirl? I'd rather maim him and sell him to the highest bidder." He started laughing, and they reached the courts. She glanced around and spotted the familiar dark pink hair that she saw so many pictures of. She ran over to him.

"Bunta Marui?" She asked.

"Hai." He replied, confused. The rest of the team began crowding around. She pulled out the notebook and held it out to him.

"Gift of affection from your number one fan." She rolled her eyes, and he took it, flipping it open and staring at it in suprise. Then he grinned and hugged her, suprising her.

"Aww!! This is so sweet! What's your name again? How long did it take you to do that?!" He asked, an inch from her face. Michiko blinked in confusion.

"Me? No, no, no! It's from my cousin, Jiroh Akutagawa. He made me deliver it because the 'D.D' wouldn't let him leave." she protested, trying to squirm from his hug. Everyone blinked in confusion. Marui was shocked.

"The writing looks feminine...well..uhm..okay then, tell him I said thanks..But still, what's your name?" He was confused.

"What's a 'D.D'?" Another voice asked, it was a boy Michiko's age with sea-weed black hair and green eyes. Quite cute if you asked her.

"D.D. stands for 'Devil Diva'. Also known as Keigo Atobe." She explained. There were quite a few snickers at that.

"Not a fangirl?" The boy asked. She snorted, staring at Nioh for him to explain because she refused to repeat herself. May she put in Marui is still hugging her but a little farther from her face.

"I asked. She said she would rather maim him and sell him to the highest bidder. And that's a direct quote." He explained. She looked at the laughing Marui who was laughing into her shoulder to stifle the laughs. Michiko turned a dark red. That only managed to increase when her cellphone rang with 'Wonderful Days'. She groaned. That ringtone was set under Atobe's name--not by her choice though, he had tampered with her phone-. She grabbed her phone as Sanada and the boy her age turned bright red. Another boy with closed eyes snickered a bit.

She picked up the phone and answered. "What do you want, DD?"

"Ore-samas wishes to know if you have given Jiroh's idol his notebook." There was a pause in which she knew he wasn't done yet, "Do you have a date with ore-sama or not?"

She groaned, "Yes, I gave him the stupid notebook and tell Jiroh he said thankyou. And noo we do NOT have a date. And we never will." That raised eyebrows.

"You will give in to Ore-sama one day, Michiko Nakamura. Just you wait." There was an excited cry in the background that Michiko recognized as Jiroh's. "Yes, Jiroh, she gave him the notebook, and yes he said thankyou." There was a pause as Atobe directed his attention to Michiko again, ignoring his teammate's screaming of excitement in the background. "He wants to know if he liked it."

Michiko turned to Marui, or rather, looked at Marui. He shrugged and nodded his head yes. "Yes. He liked it. And Tell him that he owes me for this." She glared at the phone, "He is NOT allowed to ever threaten me to have to go on a date with you. I may just have to shoot him." Snickers occured again.

"You will give in to ore-sama. Now get back here. You are Hyoutein, not Rikkaidain." I blinked in confusion.

"Did you just make up adjectives for being a student in Hyoutei and Rikkaidai?" There was a pause, and she understood he caught his mistake. She began to laugh. "Hah! DD used non-fancy worrrdds." She sang with a giggle. The line went silent. He'd hung up on her. Michiko snickered and shoved her phone back in the pocket of her jacket.

"You seem to bring out the human half of Atobe." Sanada smirked. Michiko rolled her eyes.

"Is there even a half? More like one percent. And it's rare for me to do that." She laughed. They shrugged. She sighed, "I have to go before DD has a cow...actually...nah, nevermind, I gotta go." She shrugged an apology.

"Neh! Wait, you never said your name." Marui pointed out, not releasing her.

Michiko blushed, "M-Michiko Nakamura." Marui grinned and released her, holding out a hand.

"Bunta Marui!" He introduced. She laughed.

"Already knew that, but it's nice to meet you, Marui-kun." She smiled when he blushed and turned to Nioh. "Sorry but how do you get to the gates from here?" He rolled his eyes.

"Take two rights, and go straight, and another right." He explained. She paused to let it sink in, and nodded. She waved goodbye and headed out. A half-hour later she realized that she had been tricked.

"NIOH!!" She screamed. Back at the courts, Nioh tripped and gaped. Then he snickered, knowing she had finally gotten it. She eventually managed to get to Hyoutei, where an estatic cousin tackled her, and a certain 'DD' glared at her for being so late. When she explained he snorted, deciding to get her a PDA that had maps of all the schools she could possibly be sent to. All that managed to do was to get him chased around by an irritated Michiko who attempted to beat him to death with her cousin's racquet.


	2. TA?

**_CHAPTER TWO:_**

In Michiko's pov.

* * *

"MICHIKOOO!!"

I shreiked and jumped high in the air. I turned around quickly, managing to get tackled once again. The only thing I could see was dark pink hair, and I heard my cousin's excited squee. That meant one thing. Bunta Marui.

"H-hi Marui-kun." I stuttered. He leaned out of his tackle and grinned at me.

"Oi!! Get off her!!" Atobe growled.

"Buchouu!!" Jiroh whined.

"NIOHH!! GET BACK HERE!" I screamed, running after the trickster who had made me get lost. He snickered as he ran, and Jiroh looked at us in confusion.

"He made her get lost." Marui explained. Jiroh understood immediately.

I finally managed to tackle Nioh to the ground just infront of Atobe's feet. He jumped back and scowled at me pinning down the tricking jerk. Nioh laughed and struggled to get free. But I did not box with Sengoku Kiyosumi daily for nothing.

"Now, why did you tell me wrong directions?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'm a trickster, what did you expect?" He snickered after that. I growled at him, just as my cellphone made itself known in the back pocket of my pants. I released one arm and took out the object known as my purple EnV phone.

"Michi-chan here, moshi moshi!" I chimed.

"MICHIIEEE!" I let out a squeak and dropped my phone, rubbing my ear. It hit Nioh on the head and he growled. I picked up the phone immediately.

"Y-yes, Kimi-chan?" I asked.

"Guueeessss." She laughed. I groaned. Her and her guessing games!

"What?" I paused, "Uhm...you FINALLY asked out that boy?" I guessed. She groaned.

"No, not yet."

"Then...erm...ohmygosh you finally got rid of the pipsqueak?!" I squealed, excited.

"No...dang, I wish though." I groaned.

"Way to kill my excitement!! My hopes and dreams- crushed!"I cried, sniffling dramatically. Nioh looked at me like I was crazy.

"No! Guesss!!" She whined. I thought for a minute.

"Whatttt?!" I whined.

"Alright fine!! I'll tell you, but you have one more guess first!" She laughed.

"Hmm...you found a purple monkey who was magic and sold you a magic refrigerator and you threw your brother in and left him in some random parking lot of some random gas station?" I guessed. There was a pause, and she burst out laughing on the other line. Atobe twitched, Jiroh fell asleep on a confused Marui who was looking at him like he was insane- especially since he was clinging to his waiste while he slept-, Sanada was twitching like Atobe, Gakuto was on the ground laughing, and the others stared at me like I was insane.

"What was I guessing, Kimi-chan?" I asked when she calmed down.

"Oh boy, Michie. I wish I had your ability to be so random. But I really did wish that would happen..." She trailed off, but continued excitedly, "Anddd you were guessing thatttt...I finally figured out who it is you like!" She squealed. That woke up Jiroh, who looked at me in shock and protectiveness, but still refused to release the whining Marui.

"Oh, really?" I asked, "How is it possible to guess me liking someone whom I don't like? You know I don't like anyone right now."

"Of course you do! You, Michiko Nakamura, are madly inlove with...YUUSHI OSHITARI!" She squealed. I blanched, as Yuushi gaped at me. I gaged.

"EWH!" I screamed, "Not in a million years- no offense Oshitari-kun. I don't like him that way! He's practically my brother!" I shuddered. I stood up and helped up Nioh.

"Then it's...Gakuto!!" She squealed. Gakuto stared at me, and I scrunched up my nose.

"No. He's like a brother too, idiot."

"Then it's Kabaji!!" I literally dry-gaged. Atobe stared at Kabaji in awe.

"Ewhhhhhh. No no no! I barely know anything about him..besides that...he scares me.." I trailed off, and Atobe sighed in relief.

"Then...Ittt'ssss... OHMYGOSH!! YOU LIKE CHOUTAROU!!" She squealed. I pulled the phone away from my ear and blanched, as Choutarou turned several shades of red and Atobe glared at him.

"NO!! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME KIMI-CHAN NO!! I do not like anyone. MORE ESPECIALLY anyone from HYOUTEI." I groaned.

"Oh...wait...then...ohmygosh you like...uhm...That one guy?" I blinked. I sighed.

"Yes, Kimi-chan. That one guy. We'll leave it there." I heard her pout and I rolled my eyes. "Bye Kimi-chan."

"Bye." She replied. Then we hung up and I turned to the guys.

"Just so we're clear. I like absolutely none of you in that way." They sighed in relief, save for Atobe who puffed his chest out proudly, wanting me to change and say 'excluding him'. I raised an eyebrow and added, "ESPECIALLY not Atobe." He depleated his proud look and glared at me, ignoring the snickers from Gakuto...who recieved a murderous glare from Atobe and I laughed.

"Ne, Michi-chan, who is it you like then?" Gakuto asked, glomping me from my left side. Bunta took the time to glomp my other side, and Jiroh my back. I groaned, the only side left was the front- so which person would attempt tha--

"What the?!" I asked, just as Nioh glomped the front of me. He shrugged.

"Eh, Too good to pass up." I glared at him in reply.

"I don't like anyone." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you do. You haaave to!! It's impossible not to!" Marui whinned. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't." I shrugged.

"Then who was it you mentioned in your diary? Didn't you call him 'T.A' or something? I'd rather not say what those initials stood for..." He asked. I flushed immediately, and there were quite a few raised eyebrows, as Atobe glared.

"Ne, so you do like someone." Nioh smirked. I glared at him, still flushed.

"It's none of your buisness, you stupid trickster jerk!" I growled. Something seemed to click in Jiroh's head, but he quickly pretended it hadn't.

"Tell meee!!" Gakuto whined. I shook my head.

"Nooo." I groaned.

"You'll break eventually." He decided. Then he was in for a long amount of waiting.

* * *

Two weeks later, I found myself being glomped by a whinning Gakuto, and a practically-crying Marui. I hadn't broken in yet. And Atobe was no better then the two 'redheads' (though Marui's a dark-pink-head).

"Tell usss!!" They whined.

"Nooo." I groaned, for the million and fifth time in two weeks.

"Pllleasseee?!" They whined. Atobe stormed over.

"Tell us before ore-sama goes insane!!" He growled. I snickered.

"You're already insane. Besides, that will simply make you go to the asylum, and I won't have to deal with you, so why should I?" I asked. He blinked at my random conclusion, before he glared at me. He got extreeeemely close to my face, and I turned several shades of red while I glared at him.

"Tell ore-sama, right now. ...Or you loose your first kiss, right here, right now." He hissed. My eyes widened.

"How did you know tha--" I was cut off by his glaring. I groaned. "Fine. But not until you back up." I replied. He immediately backed up, and everyone crowded around. Everyone, including, all of Hyoutei and the Rikkaidai regulars.

"Well?" Nioh asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I. Like. T.A." I laughed as they deadpanned.

"What does that stand for?!" Everyone but Jiroh asked. He knew from my diary, and he was glaring at me to tell him.

"That's all I'm saying. You have to figure it out." I laughed.

"Pleeeeaaaassssssssseeeeeeee?" Marui, Jiroh, and Gakuto whined.

"Jiroh you now know what those stand for, just not who they stand for." I laughed.

"What does it stand for." Marui asked his worshipper.

"It stands for 'tricking arse'." He replied. I sweatdropped, I had hoped he wouldn't explain that. They were all smart enough to figure that out except him and maybe Kabaji. All eyes immediately went to Nioh, who had his eyebrow raised at me. Then the eyes shifted to Atobe who's eyes were glaring icily toward Nioh's head.

"Me, eh?" I glared at him. I decided to argue and say it wasn't.

"N-" I was cutt off as he came dangerously close to my face and I turned redder then I had with Atobe that close. He smirked and I felt his breath dance across my lips. It only managed to make me blush harder.

"So it is me." His smirk widened and he leaned in to press his lips against my own. I went wide-eyed, but soon melted into the kiss, him doing the same. A few minutes later he pulled away.

"Good news. Daisuki amarini, Michiko." And he leaned in to press his lips against mine again. When we pulled away I smiled.

"Daisuki amarini amarini, Nioh--" He cut me off.

"Masaharu." I blushed a bit, but nodded.

"Daisuki amarini amarini, Masaharu." He smiled and kissed me again, ignoring Atobe's curses and death threats in the background. Masaharu Nioh. My very own Tricking Arsehole.

_**A/N: See why I don't like it? I was going to delete it until Ukyou-chan threatened to take my head off with a chainsaw... I guess it's better then I thought. :) **_

_** Anyway, tell me what you think. --Michy**_


End file.
